


Alliance, Lies, and Imagery Are All You Need ~ Langst

by The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance gets killed, Langst, Other, lance dies, whoops, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle/pseuds/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle
Summary: What is there to stay alive for?The Paladins don’t need you.stay down.You’re just a pretty face.Not even that.Lance chuckled, closing his eyes.There was nothing left to fight for.





	Alliance, Lies, and Imagery Are All You Need ~ Langst

“One for Voltron, zero for the Galra!” Lance shouted into his mic. He heard the groans of a few of his team members (Keith stood out most since his groan was accompanied with a “Stop.” ) Though some of his team chuckled lightly. 

“Yeah yeah, ” Lance mocked, “you groan now but if I were to leave you would miss me. Admit, you’d miss me.”

 "Sadly, probably-“ 

Lance laughed loudly, “See!”

 ”-not.“

 Lance’s laugh halted, “That was uncalled for Keith.“ His head was filled with the amused laughter of the other four paladins. 

Lance made a quick dive, landing on a platform sticking out the side of a Galra ship. "Okay,” Lance spoke into his microphone, “I’m in." 

"Lance, go down the hall and take the first left.” Pidge’s voice advised him. “Once you get there, there is a guard standing, well, Ya know. Guard.” Pidge chuckled to themselves, “Anyway, take him out. Come back to me when you finish him.”

 Lance pressed himself against the wall. He grabbed his Bayard and lifted it onto his shoulder with the safety off and his trigger finger ready to pull. He took a deep breath and ran down the hall. He was able to quickly take down the unsuspecting guard. 

“Okay, Pidge. What now?” He spoke into his microphone. 

“You have about two minutes to shut down the ship and get the crystal before the other guards are alerted,” Pidge replied. Faint typing could be heard from her side. “I’ve deactivated all alarms so you can grab it.”

Lance nodded to no one in particular and rushed over to the desired item. He wrapped his hands around the fragile crystal. He pulled it off, waiting a moment for any sign of disaster. After it seemed clear her but it in a sack that Allura had given him that controlled and maintained the crystals power.

Lance quickly turned around to get out of the room. He made it to the door when he heard shouting from down the hall. He quickly grabbed his Bayard and shot at the people chasing after him. 

He rounded the corner and made his way to the door. Lance turned to look behind him to see if anyone was following. While doing so his foot got caught in a small pothole causing him to lose balance and fall back. He released his hold on the sack which was tossed into the air and landed  Foot steps got louder as they neared. He looked at the crystal and then to his Bayard. He took a breath and gulped. 

Ten Galra filed into the room. They pointed their guns and Lance who summoned his shield to block himself. Lance felt a bullet graze his back and muttered a curse. He rested his Bayard on his shoulder and shot at three of the soldiers, wounded them greatly but not enough to kill them. He gunned down two others, they weren’t as lucky. Lance watched as three of them retreated. He shot one of the men running straight towards him. He used the moment of silence to grab the crystal and climb into his Lion.

“Lance, you okay?” Keith’s voice came through his helmet.

“Awww,” Lance cooed, “is someone worried about me?”

“Shut up,” Keith’s annoyed voice spat.

Lance was about to retort only to be interrupted by Pidge, “ But really, Lance, are you sure. It looked like of them got you.”

Lance shook his head, well aware no one could see him, “It was just a graze in my lower back. I think they’re holding out on us.”

“Speak for yourself!” Hunk shouted at him, “I think I might have a concussion from all the times I’ve hit my head on the back of my seat. It hurts, Ya know.”

Laughter from all the paladins filled his head. 

“Paladins, please report back to the castle. The Queen of Oki and its citizens have arranged a party in thanks.”

“Of course, Princess,” Lance smiled to himself and muted himself.

* * *

Everyone was having fun.

Hunk was stuffing his mouth with something that looked horrible but tasted like chocolate pudding.

Pidge was having a chat with one of the engineers about a robotic pigeon that was able to alert, serve, and defend the person who it was programmed to protect. 

Allura and Shiro were talking to the Queen and her three daughters. Lance was pretty sure the Queen was trying to marry Shiro and her eldest judging by Shiro’s slightly disturbed and confused face and Allura’s laughter. 

Meaning Lance himself was sitting back and watching his friends chatter and relax. He grabbed a napkin and reached over to grab him helmet to wipe off his visor only to realize that he had left it back at the blue lion. 

He looked at each paladin before shrugging. He couldn’t bring himself to interrupt them and it wasn’t like they would notice if he was gone.

* * *

“Hey, Lance, we’re going to go to the town and watch the festival,” Allura spoke out. 

Lance reached over to grab the blue helmet. His hand brushed against the blue top. His hand was slapped away and he was grabbed by his shoulder. He was forced to turn around and his face was met with a fist.

“You should check to see if you got everyone before you run off.”

Lance’s vision cleared to take in the sight of purple and black. 

“How did you-” He tried.

“Lance?” Pidge’s voice came from his helmet. 

“It’s easy to climb and hang on this robotic piece of junk.” The Galra answered. 

There was a small buzz, “Lance, come on. We don’t have the time.” Shiro’s voice could be heard.

Lance swung at his opponent, digging his knuckles into the furry purple jaw of the Galra. 

He was able to make contact four times, once to his chest, the other to his forehead and the last to his eye.

But-

_Shot six_

_three ran_

_Ten filed into the room_

The Galra stepped back giving Lance some space. Lance summoned his Bayad, trying to keep it steady on his shoulder. In the small space, he couldn’t do much. 

Lance shot at the Galra, missing by a few inches. The purple guy jumped at Lance wrestling him on the ground trying to dislodge the weapon from his hand. 

Lance felt a sharp pain in his arm. He yelped and let go of his gun to cradle it. The limb was bent at an odd angle and a small amount of bone could be seen sticking out of the top. The Glara took this chance to hook his foot to Lance’s other arm, pulling it away and stepping on it. 

“You bastard!” Lance shouted. The other just smiled and kicked the Bayard out the doors of the cockpit.

“Lance. If you’re with a girl leave the poor thing alone.”

“I’m not!” Lance shouted at the helmet. How the hell did they not hear them?

Lance stared at the headgear. A small red glowing dot on the inside of his helmet. He had muted himself when he got back.

“Damn it, Lance! For once could you actually pay attention and not be selfish?”

Lance frowned, ‘Thanks, Keith.’ He thought.

“Yeah,  _Lance_ ,” the soldier mocked, “If only you’d look at your lion and pay attention. For a sharpshooter,” The Glara stepped harshly on Lance’s leg. Another crack, “you aren’t very good at seeing things.”

“Lance, really. This alliance could be very good for Voltron and the image of the paladins,” Allura scolded. “You could be jeopardizing a new relationship.”

Lance felt his heart dropped. Is that all he meant? An alliance and imagery?

“Even your paladins don’t care for you,” the Galra spoke out. The alien twirled a knife in his hands. 

“Lance, we’re leaving without you.” 

Small noises could be heard in the back ground.

“Hunk says to hurry…He got you the pudding thing.”

“And now you’re abandoned,” the Galra soldier smiled. He rested the end of the blade at the blue paladin’s stomach. 

“All alone,” he pressed harder. Lance grunted.

“With no hope,” the blade pierced the teen’s skin causing Lance to give a soft whimper.

“All you are is a pretty face,” The knife was slowly pressed further until it skin touched the hilt.

“But then again,” a hand swept at his swollen lips and bruised cheek while the other slowly dragged the knife up to his right shoulder, “I guess you don’t have that either.”

Lance screamed, the pain too much. He felt veins burst and his muscle torn.

“I-” Lance grunted, “I guess…you’re in t-the same boat as m-me.” Lance smiled, blood dripping from his mouth.

The Galra’s smile dropped. He took his knife out of Lance’s right shoulder only to bring it back down and to embed it into his left. 

The Galra spat at the ground next to Lance. The soldier wiped at his mouth leaving blood on his fur and lips. 

“I expected more from a Paladin of Voltron,” He chuckled, “All it took was a little truth.”

The furry alien walked out the door. Passed the Bayard and down the steps.

He whistled happily with accomplishment. Only to feel pain in his left shoulder.

He turned in shock.

Lance had crawled from where he was, grabbed his Bayard and shot him. Lance had a cruel smirk on his face. His arms were bent awkwardly but in a way that gave him the ability to still use the long distance weapon. He moved his Bayard up a bit and smiled in a way that could’ve had Zarkon himself shaking. 

Lance pulled the trigger in satisfaction. He watched the bullet enter the other’s head and the alien falling back, his face still confused.

Lance rolled over. He couldn’t stop shaking.

He tried to get up.

_Get up._

_Fight for it._

_Get to the paladins._

_stay alive._

_why?_

**why?**

**What is there to stay alive for?**

**The paladins don’t need you.**

**stay down.**

**You’re just a pretty face.**

**Not even that.**

**Lance chuckled, closing his eyes.**

_**There was nothing left to fight for.** _


End file.
